The Roblox Movie
The Roblox Movie is a 2017 animated movie. It will contain popular ROBLOX admins that much try and stop the present days of what there city has become (City of Robloxia). The director of the film (John Shedletsky) is hoping that it will break giant Box Office films. Plot --THIS IS FAKE-- In a modern subrub named Robloxia where there are not humans they are called Robloxians however 2 people can't fit in the subrubs lifestyle which are Shedletsky and Builderman 2 room mates that do not have anything they both like expect they both hate the new lifestyle. One foggy night Shedletsky won a $54 million lottery ticket and spends on it on a HQ named Robloxia HQ. There task is to plan to change Robloxia. Later on when Shedletsky and Builderman are forced to close the HQ a few new robloxians join BrightEyes, StickMasterLuke and Tone. With Stickmasterluke's power they cloned a hologram robloxian named ROBLOX. During there successful plan a mysterious robloxian named Admin struggles to take over the HQ and sell it to the Forgotten Robloxians. Box Office the box office is unknown yet but will reach 2017 Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards Production In 2013 Perth Now and New York Daily reported that the ROBLOX team had a movie in Production that would release in 2015. In January 2014 the movie will be released in November 25 2015 (Thanksgiving 2015). As during script typing and animation (scraped) instead of the main evil robloxian Admin they were about to make them be Jane Doe and John Doe. This idea was gone since they were based of real accounts that 2 people created and the admins dont really have an info on it. In October 2014 the cancelled trailer was going to be released. The trailer only had a 2 second timing at Ace Cinemas and Event Cinemas but was strangely gone. In November 2014 they restarted most of the production and set the new release date for June 6 2017. The official trailer of the film will be released in July 2016. A giant Shedletsky balloon will be in the 2016 Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. On June 2016 the date was moved because they did not want to have a box office struggle with Pixars The Good Dinosaur. Trailer The trailer will be release in July 2016. The trailer will appear from The Secret Life of Pets in US and The Angry Birds Movie in Australia. Release Dates June 5 2017 - Australia June 5 2017 - New Zealand June 5 2017 - Canada June 6 2017 - United States June 6 2017 - Mexico June 6 2017 - China June 7 2016 - Japan More release dates coming soon! Sponsorship It will include a giant sponsored event on the online ROBLOX game (2004 beta) A Shedletsky giant balloon for Macy's Thanksgiving Parade 2016 Unnamed Toys R Us and Big W event Sequel A Roblox Movie 2 is set to be release in 2019 or 2020 however on July 11 2016 the project is cancelled for an unexpected reason. Gallery it would be polite if you would like to create your own gallery photos for Ideas Wiki.